This invention relates to systems for retrieval and replacement of targets used with air guns and firearms, and particularly to a powered system for fast, safe and easy retrieval of targets on demand of the shooter. The target retrieval system of this invention is particularly well suited for use with air rifles and pistols but may be readily adapted for use with firearms.
In target shooting and marksmanship competition a target is ordinarily inspected and replaced after a selected number of rounds have been fired by one shooter. The used target is inspected by the shooter and others for scoring, instructional comment and out of natural curiosity.
Although used targets may be inspected without retrieval through the use of binoculars, this is not as satisfactory as close inspection and does not accomplish replacement of the target.
Manual retrieval and replacement of targets by persons who walk from the firing line to the target, or by a person adjacent the target, has long been customary. This method of retrieval and replacement takes considerable time, however, and disrupts the shooting sequence. In addition, manual retrieval can be dangerous, particularly where more than one shooter is engaged on the range.